FIG. 1 shows an exploded schematic view of a conventional connector housing, and FIG. 2 shows an assembled schematic view of the conventional connector housing.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional connector housing comprises generally an upper housing portion 10, a lower housing portion 20 and a plurality of partition member 30.
In the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the upper housing portion 10, the lower housing portion 20 and the partition members 30 are individual members separated from one another, and each partition member 30 is also an individual partition member.
As a whole, Fig. Fig. as for a housing having 1×N (N is an integer greater than 1) insertion ports, the number of the individual partition members is N+1, that is, there are too many partition members.
The connector housing (also referred as a connector cage or a connector shielding housing) has the upper housing portion 10, the lower housing portion 20 and the plurality of individual partition members 30 separated from one another in one layer and is formed with multi-ports configuration. The connector housing has poor structure strength, and thus inclines to crack integrally. Furthermore, since each port of the connector housing has a parallelogram configuration, and four side walls forming the parallelogram constitute separate four-parts configuration, it exhibits a parallelogram effect, i.e., the ports of the connector housing swing towards two sides of the connector housing. Also, it is hard to control fit dimension of members for assembling the connector housing. These factors cause that dimension of the ports of the connector housing cannot be ensured, and then cause that dimension of the ports of the connector housing is in a poor state. In addition, a rubber shield ring may be scratched due to sharp protrusions apt to be formed on the ports of the connector housing;
Furthermore, during manufacturing the connector housing, complex steps are required to assemble the upper housing 10, the lower housing 20 and the partition member 30, which are separated from one another, together, manufacturing efficiency is low, and it is hard to achieve efficient automatic machining process.